tsukiutafandomcom-20200223-history
2.5 Dimension Dance Live "Tsukiuta." Stage
2.5 Dimension Dance Live "Tsukiuta." Stage (2.5次元ダンスライブ「ツキウタ。」ステージ, 2.5-jigen Dansu Raibu "Tsukiuta". Suteeji), or TsukiSta. (ツキステ。, TsukiSute.) for short, is a series of dance live/stage play adaptations of the Tsukiuta. series. Main Cast *Kiyama Ryuu (輝山 立) (Act 1-8) ; Sawabe Neo (澤邊 寧央) (from Act 9) as Shiwasu Kakeru *Menjo Kentaro (校條 拳太朗) (Act 1-8) ; Agata Gouki (縣 豪紀) (from Act 9) as Mutsuki Hajime *Yokoo Lui (横尾 瑠尉) (Act 1-8) ; Suzuki Youta (鈴木 遥太) (from Act 9) as Kisaragi Koi *Nakada Hiroki (仲田 博喜) (Act 1-5) ; Matsuda Gaku (松田 岳) (from Act 6) as Yayoi Haru *Yamazaki Taiki (山崎 大輝) (Act 1-3) ; Takenaka Ryouhei (竹中 凌平) (Act 4-8) ; Nakajima Reiki (中島 礼貴) (from Act 9) as Uduki Arata *Jonin Tatsuki (上仁 樹) as Satsuki Aoi *Sato Yuusaku (佐藤 友咲) as Minaduki Rui *Doi Kazumi (土井 一海) (Act 1-8) ; Hirai Yuuki (平井 雄基) (from Act 9) as Fuduki Kai *Washio Shuto (鷲尾 修斗) (Act 1-8) ; Kurita Manabu (栗田 学武) (from Act 9) as Haduki You *Tani Yoshiki (谷 佳樹) (Act 1-5) ; Akiba Yuusuke (秋葉 友佑) (from Act 6) as Nagatsuki Yoru *Sasa Tsubasa (笹 翼) (Act 1-5) ; Miyama Ryouki (三山 凌輝) (from Act 6) as Kannaduki Iku *Tomotsune Yuuki (友常 勇気) (Act 1-5) ; TAKA (CUBERS) (from Act 6) as Shimotsuki Shun *Akiba Yuri (秋場 悠里) (Act 9) as Ichisaki Reina *Hiramatsu Kanako (平松 可奈子) (Act 9) as Tendouin Tsubaki Visual images See 2.5 Dimension Dance Live "Tsukiuta." Stage/Image Galleries Stages Tsukiuta Stage - TsukiSta. (1st) For more information on the first performance of "Tsukiuta. Stage", see 2.5 Dimension Dance Live "Tsukiuta." Stage (1st). Yumemigusa (2nd) For more information on the second performance of "Tsukiuta. Stage", see 2.5 Dimension Dance Live "Tsukiuta." Stage: Act II: ~The Legend of Tsukiuta: "Yumemigusa"~. SCHOOL REVOLUTION! (3rd) For more information on the third performance of "Tsukiuta. Stage", see 2.5 Dimension Dance Live "Tsukiuta." Stage TRI! SCHOOL REVOLUTION!. Lunatic Party (4th) For more information on the fourth performance of "Tsukiuta. Stage", see 2.5 Dimension Dance Live "Tsukiuta." Stage: Lunatic Party. Rabbits Kingdom (5th) For more information on the fifth performance of "Tsukiuta. Stage", see 2.5 Dimension Dance Live "Tsukiuta." Stage: Rabbits Kingdom. Kurenai Enishi (6th) For more information on the sixth performance of "Tsukiuta. Stage", see 2.5 Dimension Dance Live "Tsukiuta." Stage: Kurenai Enishi. CYBER-DIVE-CONNECTION (7th) For more information on the seventh performance of "Tsukiuta. Stage", see 2.5 Dimension Dance Live "Tsukiuta." Stage: CYBER-DIVE-CONNECTION. Tsukino Empire (8th) For more information on the eighth performance of "Tsukiuta. Stage", see 2.5 Dimension Dance Live "Tsukiuta." Stage: Tsukino Empire. Shiawase Awase (9th) For more information on the ninth performance of "Tsukiuta. Stage", see 2.5 Dimension Dance Live "Tsukiuta." Stage: Shiawase Awase Taikyoku Denki (10th) For more information on the ninth performance of "Tsukiuta. Stage", see 2.5 Dimension Dance Live "Tsukiuta." Stage: Taikyoku Denki Official Website *2.5 Dimension Dance Live "Tsukiuta." Stage (1st) *2.5 Dimension Dance Live "Tsukiuta." Stage: Act II: ~The Legend of Tsukiuta: "Yumemigusa"~ *2.5 Dimension Dance Live "Tsukiuta." Stage TRI! SCHOOL REVOLUTION! *2.5 Dimension Dance Live "Tsukiuta." Stage: Lunatic Party *2.5 Dimension Dance Live "Tsukiuta." Stage: Rabbits Kingdom *2.5 Dimension Dance Live "Tsukiuta." Stage: Kurenai Enishi *2.5 Dimension Dance Live "Tsukiuta." Stage: CYBER-DIVE-CONNECTION *2.5 Dimension Dance Live "Tsukiuta." Stage: Tsukino Empire *2.5 Dimension Dance Live "Tsukiuta." Stage: Shiawase Awase *2.5 Dimension Dance Live "Tsukiuta." Stage: Taikyoku Denki Category:Tsukiuta. Stage